A significant portion of a population have skin tissue that is irritated or reacts with metals such as the metals used in jewelry, watchbands, rings, and the like. The metal reaction of the person's skin is an irritant which precludes the continuous wearing of metal objects. The various attaching structures for jewelry have been used for pierced ears. Some of these structures includes metal wires and posts that are in direct contact with the skin. In humid climates, skin moisture and metal can react to chemically irritate the skin and produce a protein build-up on the metal that causes further skin reactions.